1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a novel therapeutic garment adapted to apply an adjustable, sustainable elastic compression to a portion of the body.
2. Prior Art
Liposuction is a procedure wherein fat is removed from beneath the skin by means of a suction cannula inserted through a incision in the skin. Following liposuction, the tissue that has been traumatized swells as fluids infiltrate the region. For best cosmetic results it is desirable to reduce or minimize the amount of swelling following liposuction. In order to accomplish this goal, various devices, such as compression pads, have been applied directly to the skin and covered by ace bandage or some other elastic compressive means such as a form-fitting garment made from a synthetic elastic fabric. While in situ compression bandaging accomplishes the goal of reducing or eliminating swelling, it requires affixing a compression bandage to the operative site.
Various other constructions have been employed in a post-operative setting to reduce swelling. Such devices include Velcro straps, Velcro straps in combination with a compressible member and/or garments which are worn tightly around the operative site. In this regard, it is particularly desirable to have a garment which can. (a) cover an operative site; (b) be easily donned by the patient following surgery; and (c)has means for adjustably and securely positioning compression pads around the interior surface thereof Such a compression garment is lacking in the prior art.